Nekron vs Sentry (Marvel Zombies)
Description NekronSentry.png|RoadRollerDio DC vs Marvel. A popular debate among many debaters and comic fans everywhere. But, when it comes down to their version of zombie apocalypses, nothing could be more heavily contested than the one question on everyone's mind. Who is the deadliest of the undead, Nekron, leader of the Black Lantern Corps, or Sentry, the cause of the Marvel Zombies? Introduction Aqua: The zombie apocalypse is an event you really want to prepare for. Stocking many weapons and supplies is crucial if you want to survive the raging undead and their infectious bite. Octoling: But sometimes, these rotting pests are so dangerous that even the most powerful of superheroes can fall to their bloody rampage. Question is, which of these feared forces can prove to be the most OP zombie in all of existence? Aqua: Nekron, harbringer of the Blackest Night. Octoling: And Sentry of Earth-2149, 'Patient Zero' of the Marvel Zombies crisis. She's Aqua and I'm Octoling. Aqua: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who win a Death Battle. Nekron Octoling: Death is trivial in the world of comic books. It's guarenteed if you're popular enough that you'll be resurrected from the dead eventually by some stupid luck or universal reboot that has pretty much became the standard procedure for comics. Aqua: Yet in the world of DC Comics, there is actually a valid reason for heroes coming back to life. Why? Well first, enter the 'Dimension of the Dead', the base of operations for the Black Lantern Corps. Octoling: These Black Lanterns, in contrast to the other Lantern Corps, aren't fueled by emotion, oh no, these guys are powered by death. So pretty much this, someone dies, they enter the Dimension of the Dead and become a Black Lantern. Aqua: The Book of Oa states that this corps would start a universal takeover that included killing everything, including the Life Entity of the White Lantern Corps, and plunging the world into darkness. This event was known as the Blackest Night, an event so deadly that it would bring Death himself into the land of the living to take over the universe. Octoling: And this 'Death' is no ordinary Grim Reaper. Nope, this guy is known only as... Nekron. Aqua: Nekron, being Death in the DCU, is the one truly responsible for bring deceased heroes back to life. Once a hero or villain dies, Nekron decides whether or not their soul is allowed to return. Octoling: But because death is bad, Nekron is just as evil. If a soul is returned to the living body, Nekron uses this returned being as a vessel to spy on the living populace. This is what let him bring resurrected heroes into his Black Lantern Corps when the Blackest Night did occur. Aqua: And by being Death, Nekron is a huge threat to the DCU. Now, this is where the Blackest Night comes in. In this predicted event, Nekron and his Black Lanterns waged war on the living world, in which any and all dead persons would be brought back as superpowered zombies. This included the nefarious Black Hand and the defected Guardian Scar, who, as Nekron's commanders, were tasked with beginning the rampage of Black Lantern Rings, thus starting the event. Octoling: Yeah yeah, we get it. Outside force attacks Earth, heroes and villains team to save the day, whatever. What even makes this guy a threat anyway? Aqua: Well, like his soldiers, Nekron is a superpowered zombie himself. So let's start off with his own abilities. Octoling: Because of Nekron's status as Death... yeah he's unkillable. Thought I'd throw that out there. Aqua: Only the power of the White Lantern Light of all seven colors of the 'Emotional Spectrum' can truly defeat him... that or any sort of reality warping. Octoling: I mean, come on, this guy is Death. Getting rid of him means there's no natural balance. Aqua: Well... there is still Death of the Endless. Octoling: Um... oh. I forgot about that guy. Aqua: Girl. Octoling: OK, now I'm confused. Uh, lets just go back to Nekron. Aqua: And aside from Nekron's durability... there's not much else. Octoling: Other than the fact that he can shoot Death Lightning. Yeah, really. Aqua: And the ability to kill people from just one touch. That's another standard ability he has. Octoling: Still, while he doesn't have much, Nekron has his Black Lantern soldiers to help him. Through the Black Lantern Rings, Nekron can resurrect the dead. Now, these guys aren't naturally zombies. While they can be harmed, nothing will stop them from just coming back. Aqua: Black Lantern Corps soldiers have survived dismemberment, decapitation and even full-on disintegration. You do anything and they'll come straight back. (TBC) Sentry Pre-Fight FIGHT!!! KO! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Zombie' themed Death Battles Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Mass Murderer' themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles